Calling all Angels
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: marin conta sobre como se sente com Aioria... o resumo tá péssimo... mas fic tá melhor... '


Calling All Angels – Chamando todos os anjos (songfic)

_Calling all angels _

_Chamando todos os anjos_

Você chama de vota, mais uma vez para a realidade  
**_I need you near to the ground _**

_Eu preciso de você perto do chão _

Eu preciso de você aqui, junto de mim  
_**I miss you dearly  
**Eu sinto sua falta querido _

Como eu sinto a sua falta...  
_**Can you hear me on your cloud?  
**Você pode me ouvir da sua nuvem? _

Tantas vezes eu sonhei com esse dia...

_**All of my life **_

_Toda minha vida  
**I've been waiting for someone to love  
**Eu tenho esperado alguem para amar_

Sim eu sempre esperei por você, esse tempo todo e agora eu finalmente estou a viver ao seu lado...  
**_All of my life_**

Toda minha vida 

Eu sempre te esperei, minha vida toda e hoje você é meu

Por sua causa agora eu tenho uma vida, e mesmo sem a sua presença eu continuarei a tê-la... você foi capaz de me dar o que nenhum outro homem havia me dado, Aioria... mas sinceramente espero viver com a sua presença...

"Aiória?"

"O que foi Marin?"

_**I've been waiting for something to love  
**Eu tenho esperado alguma coisa para amar _

Toda a minha vida acreditei que não era correspondida, hoje vejo que estava errada...  
**_Calling all angels _**

_Chamando todos os anjos _

Te chamo, meu anjo, vem aqui pra bem pertinho de mim  
_**I need you near to the ground  
**Eu preciso de você perto do chão _

Eu finalmente sou feliz com você anjo da miha vida

_**I have been kneeling   
**Eu venho ajoelhando_

E eu pra sempre viverei com você aqui do meu lado...  
_**And praying to hear a sound  
**E rezando para ouvir um som _

Eu estou sempre querendo ouvir o som da sua voz

"promete que não vai me abandonar nunca?"

"Que pergunta... eu te amo... jamais vou me separar de você..."

"promete?"

"prometo..."

_**All of my life  
**toda minha vida _

Toda a minha vida eu te amei como a ninguém  
_** I've been waiting for someone to love  
**Eu tenho esperado alguem para amar _

Eu sempre esperei por você  
_**All of my life  
**toda minha vida  
_eu esperei te encontrar

_**I've been waiting for something to love  
**Eu tenho esperado alguma coisa para amar   
_eu sempre te esperei pra amar  
_**All of my life  
**toda minha vida _

Toda minha vida eu nunca soube amar  
_**I've been waiting for someone to love  
**Eu tenho esperado alguem para amar_

Eu sempre esperei pra saber o que é o amor  
_**All of my life  
**toda minha vida _

Toda minha vida eu sempre esperei por você  
_**I've been waiting for something to love  
**Eu tenho esperado alguma coisa para amar  
_eu sempre esperei por seus carinhos...  
_**Day by day  
**dia Após dia_

Sempre você mesmo sem te conhecer  
_**Through the years  
**Dentre os anos _

Desde quando descobri que estava só...

Desde que descobri eu estava sozinha, pois tudo o que me restou foi a chance de sobrevivência, a chance de me tornar uma amazona, eu tive a chance de não morrer, mas a vida só tive a chance de começar quando te encontrei...

_**Make my way  
**faça meu caminho  
_minha vida só começou com você

"ah...tenho uma coisa pra você"

"O quê é?" curiosa

"Veja por si mesma... abre uma caixinha com uma aliança Marin você quer se casar comigo?"

"Ah Aioria... se abraça nele é claro que eu quero, eu sempre quis..."

os dois se beijam

_**Day by day  
**dia Após dia _

Dia após dia eu vou aprendo a viver  
_**Through the years  
**Dentre os anos _

Dentre os anos eu vou aprendendo o que é viver  
_**Day by day  
**dia Após dia_

Dia após dia se passa   
_**Through the years  
**Dentre os anos  
_e aos poucos eu vou aprender  
_**Day by day  
**dia Após dia _

Eu sempre estarei aprendendo  
_**Through the years  
**Dentre os anos _

O que é viver  
_**Day by day  
**dia Após dia _

Estarei descobrindo a razão pra viver  
_**Make my way  
**faça meu caminho  
_viverei com você  
_**Day by day  
**dia Após dia _

Dia após dia  
_**Through the years  
**Dentre os anos  
_agora eu tenho uma vida

_**Day by day  
**dia Após dia _

para viver  
**_Day by day_**

_dia Após dia_

dia após dia e sempre será assim...

Nha... + uma fic minha q vai ao ar... já deu pra notar que eu gosto de escrever songfics... Esperu komentários em reviews com críticas sugestões e elogios ( n achu q tenha fikadu lá mto bom, mas como recebi elogios na minha primeira fic, espero q issu aconteça nessa tbm! )


End file.
